custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dlakii
This article is about the comic character. You may be looing for the comic author and BZPower member who goes by the same name on BZPower Forums. ---- Dlakii, occasionally nicknamed The Unknown Turaga, is a Turaga of Light, and a character who predates almost all comic characters in existence. In the continuity of The Unknown Turaga Saga, he was formerly a Toa of Light and the leader of the Toa Calix, later becoming a Turaga in defiance of the circumstances of his true destiny. Even as a Turaga, he remains one of the greatest heroes known to the Northern Continent, though he never elected to have such a role. History As a Matoran As far as anyone knows, Dlakii originated as a Matoran living on Destral, along with Enira and Harkha. He, like his friends, was enslaved by the Brotherhood of Makuta. His main job was on a Matoran Strike Team, assembled by the Makuta to deal with Rahi threats they considered too minor for the Toa Hagah. At one stage, the slaves were assigned to work in a protodermis mine in Destral's southern end. Dlakii was one of them, and so witnessed Toa Gaaki and Toa Iruini saving Hev from a landslide. It was then that the two Toa Hagah learned of the Brotherhood's mistreatment of the Matoran, witnessing Chya threatening to disembowel a Ta-Matoran. , Dlakii and Enira as Matoran, on the eve of their escape from Destral.]] The following night, on another of their Rahi-hunting tasks, Dlakii's team was caught in the middle of the beginning of the Toa Hagah's assault on the Destral fortress. Toa Norik and Toa Iruini successfully rescued the team from a large detachment of Visorak, bringing them to a hideout where the others were waiting. Once there, Toa Kualus noted that Noll, Dlakii's Po-Matoran comrade, had run away, presumably as a traitor working for the Brotherhood; in response to this news, Enira exploded into something of a vehement rage. With suggestions from Dlakii and Vortex, the Toa Hagah prepared their plan for the battle. During the Toa Hagah's attack, Dlakii and his friends were led to a set of Toa Canisters by Toa Kualus and Toa Bomonga, and escaped in those. During this journey, the canisters carrying the six Matoran passed through an area of sea which consisted of energised protodermis, destroying the canisters; half of the group was killed instantly, while the other half became Toa. As a Toa , immediately after becoming Toa.]] After a time, Dlakii found Harkha and Enira, the other survivors of the escape, on a beach in an unspecified location. While Dlakii used his newfound powers to light the beach, they figured out exactly what had just happened and briefly mourned the loss of their friends. The following morning, Dlakii was woken by Enira, who informed him that Harkha had found a path through the island's dense forests. Uncharacteristically impatiently, Dlakii rushed off, muttering something about the path potentially leading to a settlement. When Harkha told him that there was a clearing at the path's distant end which potentially held a village, Dlakii ran ahead, only to find the clearing to be empty; subsequently, he vented frustration about Harkha "misleading" him. At that moment, a blurred green figure leapt down from a nearby tree, waving an axe and rushing towards Dlakii. In response, Dlakii raised his Solar Bow to deflect a kick, but the Bow was seemingly broken in half by the blow. Dlakii quickly calculated that superior speed would be needed; thinking that he still wore a Kakama, he activated his mask, blasting waves of energy which calmed down the attacker. The attacker, identifying himself as Toa Eljay of Plant Life, seemed frustrated at having overreacted again, suggesting that Dlakii's shouting had made him think that he was antagonistic. Shortly after, a Matoran named Duvek appeared, saying that he too had been alerted by the yelling. The pair told Dlakii, Harkha and Enira where they were, the location being a minor rainforestral island in the Daxian Archipelago, and Dlakii demanded a ship for reasons unknown. Duvek agreed to take the three Toa to the Archipelago's main island to see if he could find them a ship. As of yet, very little is known about the rest of Dlakii's time as a Toa, but is set to be revealed throughout the course of LIGHT. However, the events of the time around the Great Cataclysm can be guessed. The Toa Calix travelled to the Shadowed Isle, off the coast of Port Spirit, in pursuit of Chya. Chya had come to the Shadowed Isle with the intention of releasing the Shadow Dragons into their world; how is presently unknown. Though he was successful, the Toa Calix managed to severly weaken the Lord of the Shadow Dragons, reducing him to insubstantial yet sentient vapour. However, Enira was killed in the fight, apparently by the Lord of the Shadow Dragons himself. Shortly afterwards, it appears that Dlakii killed Chya, then disappeared for a time. Ten years later, Dlakii resurfaced as a teacher at the Toa Academy, far north of Port Spirit. Much later on (five hundred years after the Great Cataclysm), he retired from his post there. He made three Toa Stones, and his last three students, Dreiken, Teku and Lai, received one each. Dreiken and Teku subsequently became Toa, and Dlakii became a Turaga. As a Turaga Shortly after becoming a Turaga, Dlakii obtained a large property to the north of Port Spirit. For reasons unknown, he tried to keep his distance from the people of Port Spirit, only going to the town when it was absolutely crucial. It was this behaviour, plus the fact that they knew little about him, that led the people of Port Spirit to give him the nickname "The Unknown Turaga". A Resurgent Hero Some hundred years later, an attempt on Dlakii's life was made by a bizarre "shadow clone" of Makuta Teridax. Summoning a weaker replica of one of the Bahrag queens, he drew Dlakii into a void pocket dimension and let the beast attack him; the Bahrag was slaughtered within minutes. Dlakii knew exactly who was behind the attack (how he knew is a mystery), and so chose to leave his home and travel to the island of Mata Nui, to inform Toa Takanuva that he had failed to kill Teridax. Along the way, he accidentally assembled a rather large company to assist him: Lai, Dreiken, Thekoo, and iKKF. As Dlakii's miniature army grew, Teridax's forces grew too with the advent of his powerful yet disposable Shadow Rahkshi, to the extent that he eventually challenged Dlakii's army to a fight to the death in a coliseum of his creation; the fight resulted in the loss of much of Teridax's power. Enraged by his losses, Teridax ordered his four most trusted agents - Lyrrahk, Morkuva, Muntauce and Noir - to seek out and destroy Dlakii. Muntauce was the first to do so, arriving in Port Spirit at the same time as Dlakii's army. The two armies clashed, but with the support of Port Spirit's local guard and pirates, Muntauce was killed and his army was decimated; in the process, Dreiken's powers were somewhat enhanced. After striking a deal with the Pirate Captain, Dlakii's army set sail for Mata Nui aboard the Crackpot, apparently making use of a passageway discovered recently. Once on the surface of the world, Lyrrahk and Morkuva took the opportunity to launch a strike on them with their fleet, the latter of the two forced to teleport out on Teridax's orders. When iKKF successfully destroyed Lyrrahk with newfound strength granted to him by Dlakii, the Rahkshi army disbanded and was easily finished off. Upon their arrival on the now-deserted Mata Nui (with the addition of DudeNuva), Thekoo encountered Proto D who, once brought to Dlakii, related the story of Dracos Nui's downfall and how he had ended up on Mata Nui. Shortly afterwards, Thekoo brought news that yet more Shadow Rahkshi, seemingly led by Morkuva, were pouring into a mine shaft he and Dreiken were working on. Again, Dlakii led his team into the mineshaft, and again, the army was destroyed, with Thekoo killing Morkuva. As Morkuva died slowly, Teridax absorbed his dwindling life and brought the tunnel down on Dlakii's army; they barely escaped. Later, in Po-Wahi, Beliwa teleported in, bringing news of his recovery of a "key" required at Kini-Nui. Beliwa joined Dlakii's team, who then departed for Ko-Wahi in order to restock. Ultimatum at Mangaia The events of The Unknown Turaga: Ultimatum at Mangaia then occurred, but at present the nature of these events (other than Lai transforming into a Toa) are unknown. The Land of Dragons Ten years later, Dlakii was informed of a vicious Shadow Dragon assault on the island of Kaku Nui, and was subsequently summoned by the island's Turaga, Doomed, to assist with the restoration and further protection of the island. Regrouping several members of his former army - Lai, Dreiken, Proto D, Thekoo and iKKF - he left Port Spirit for the island, stealing the Crackpot from the Pirate Captain. The Crackpot was destroyed in a storm, leaving those of the group who flew to carry the rest to the island. Once there, they were led by Toa Hev to Doomed's palace; Doomed informed them that he actually intended for them to go to Dracos Nui and exterminate the Shadow Dragons. Though they initially denied this new job, Doomed persuaded them into it; subsequently they left, flying out on Proto D's back. When they arrived, Proto D led the group on a brief tour of his former home, but were ambushed at the lava falls of Mount Hatau by a mob of Shadow Dragons. The team put up an excellent fight, but were eventually forced back into an ancient storehouse and were forced into its pool of Hordika venom. The team survived and regrouped on a beach the following morning, mutated into Hordika forms (except Proto D). Rahaga Dlakii Dlakii, mutated into a form remniscient of the Rahaga, continued to lead the team, albeit saying considerably less than he used to. The group tried to take a brief break after Lai and Thekoo started complaining, but were again attacked by Shadow Dragons; through the course of the fight, each of them learned of their new Rhotuka Spinner powers, with Dlakii's acting like a laser. Lai's spinner power nearly resulted in the destruction of the island itself, as he unleashed a Zivon from the Field of Shadow. The Zivon's sheer dark power corroded and warped the land surrounding them, killing all the Shadow Dragons in sight, absorbing them, and blocking any other beings from approaching; it is estimated that half of all Shadow Dragons ever existing were killed by the Zivon. Unsurprisingly, the group of Hordika tried to attack it; Dlakii and Dreiken spearheaded the attack, peppering the Zivon with repeated laser-spinner blasts. Proto D and Thekoo merged their powers of lightning and fire, unleashing a devastating meteor on the Zivon; the attack had little effect on it, and in retaliation, it shot a blast of darkness at Dlakii, which sent him flying into the distant Dracogem Mine. In the mine, Dlakii came across a shadowy figure hidden by darkness, which greeted him with the words, "It's been a very long time, hasn't it?" Shortly afterwards, the rest of the group followed him down into Dracogem Mine on something of a rescue mission; they were attacked by the shadowy being, who eventually backed down at Dlakii's command. This shadow being was revealed to be a now-slightly-paranoid Toa Harkha, who had been hiding in the Mine for several centuries after a failed attempt to bring down the Shadow Dragons. After the two parties briefed each other on recent events, Harkha used his elemental and mask powers to eliminate the Hordika venom infecting the group and restore them into their old forms, albeit with some differences and enhancements. The Restoration of Dracos Nui When the group had fully recovered from the transformation, they divided into two teams. Lai would take Dreiken and Thekoo back to Kaku Nui to arrest Turaga Doomed (who, Harkha had revealed, had ties to the Shadow Dragons), while Dlakii and Harkha remained behind with Proto D and iKKF to finish off the Shadow Dragons permanently. With the Dracogem Mine's entrance guarded by a small group of Shadow Dragons, Dreiken dispatched the group, allowing his team to escape to the beach. , iKKF and Dylok, cornered by a Shadow Dragon army.]] Dlakii's team continued to fight the Shadow Dragons for some time, taking a small break in the shadow of Proto D's former village; Harkha told iKKF and Proto D a short story about the relentlessness of evil, using former antagonist Chya as an example. The following morning, the four marched on Mount Hatau which, according to Harkha, the Shadow Dragons had claimed as a base of operations. Though initially cornered, Proto D managed to eliminate the mobbing Shadow Dragons with a high-powered stream of flame. With the outer opposition cleared, Dlakii's team moved into the Shadow Dragons' inner sanctum in Mount Hatau. Once inside, Dylok announced his intentions to find the Shadow Dragons' barracks, in order to kill them all while they were stuck in confined space and as a result, incapable of escape or retaliation. Instead, the team ended up in a throne room of some description, confronting the Lord of the Shadow Dragons. The Lord breifly explained that, one thousand and ten years previously, Dlakii and Harkha had tried and failed to prevent the Shadow Dragons emerging into the Matoran world from a world beyond. When Dlakii tried to kill the Lord, he escaped, leaving the team confused. The four then spread out to seek him, killing every other Shadow Dragon in their way. As a result of that, the Shadow Dragons were rendered extinct. After a time, the four regrouped outside Mount Hatau, saying they couldn't find the Lord anywhere. At that moment, Lai, Dreiken and Thekoo returned, accompanied by Hev, affirming that Turaga Doomed had chosen death over imprisonment. With the team regrouped, the Lord of the Shadow Dragons reappeared, demonstrating his existance as insubstantial vapour. Menacingly informing them of his means of restoration, he proceeded to absorb all the remaining Shadow Dragon corpses, regaining full power and transforming into his true form, that of a hideous purple spike-clad dragon. Dlakii's team engaged in a brief fight with the Lord; at the advice of Toa Harkha, Lai unleashed the Zivon again as a last resort. The Lord briefly regarded the Zivon, then slew it with the barest sample of his power. He absorbed the dead Zivon and its leaking energies, doubling in size and power. He then turned to the island of Kaku Nui and obliterated it, dissolving it into nothing, then flew for Port Spirit. Leaving iKKF and Thekoo behind to rescue the Matoran of Kaku Nui, Dlakii and the others flew back to Port Spirit on Proto D's back, seemingly arriving before the Lord. They met with DudeNuva, who explained that the Pirate Captain had just come back as well, having spotted the Lord heading for Port Spirit. Though DudeNuva intended to debrief them at the Guard's barracks, they were stopped by the Pirate Captain, who informed them that the Lord had landed on the nearby Shadowed Isle; upon hearing that name, Dlakii and Harkha fell silent. The Lord, his voice magnified to echo across the land, said only, "Come to me. You will all burn". .]] Aboard the Pirate Captain's new ship, the Battle Axe, Harkha mapped out a plan of assault in cooperation with the pirates. Dlakii's group, now with DudeNuva, were deposited on the Shadowed Isle's shores; guided by his sensitivity to dark powers, Lai led the team into the dying forests of the island in pursuit. They emerged in a set of ruins, in which the colossal form of the Lord stood. Dreiken found a tombstone which was revealed to be that of Toa Enira; the Lord then stepped forward and boasted of his murder of Enira. Apparently immensely angered, Dlakii unleashed his full power on the Lord, severely weakening him; this was followed by Harkha firing a sharp blast of wind. The Lord of the Shadow Dragons shrunk to his original size, his power apparently seeping away; the entire group then leapt up and simultaneously blasted him with their powers (in this case, Harkha relied solely on air power), destroying his body and energies. The Lord of the Shadow Dragons was reduced to a shrivelled, Matoran-esque form. Harkha told Proto D that he could kill the Lord; Proto D initially agreed, but then said that he could not, that there was no reason for him to do so. Instead, Lai sent the Lord into the Field of Shadow, locking him away permanently. After that, Dlakii and his team returned to Port Spirit, later joined by Thekoo and iKKF, where they are as of the latest episode of The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons. ---- For a more in-depth backstory, see [http://editthis.info/utwiki/Dlakii Dlakii's page at The Unknown Turaga Wiki]. Personality Dlakii demonstrates all the traits of the average Ko-Matoran: immensely quiet, impatient with fools, and razor-witted. Unlike a Ko-Matoran, Dlakii is prone to outbursts of rage that have a tendency to prove fatal to any living being in the area. Over the years, this has changed little. Friends and Other Assorted Relationships Note that the following only applies to The Unknown Turaga Saga. :Harkha: It has been made perfectly clear that Dlakii and Harkha are more or less the best of friends, even without having seen each other for 1000+ years. The two get along and cooperate rather well considering Dlakii's personality quirks, and act as an unstoppable force in battle. :Enira: Though they didn't have much to do with each other on Destral, Dlakii and Enira worked rather well together. It is rumoured that one was infatuated with the other to some extent. :Lai: At times, Dlakii finds Lai's selfishness and mild stupidity rather irritating, but he is sometimes forced to rely on his 'younger brother' in various ways. :Dreiken and Thekoo: The two used to be among Dlakii's students, and it was Dlakii himself who was responsible for them becoming Toa. He gets along with the two rather well, and often treats Dreiken with more respect than he does to Lai. :Chya: Needless to say, Dlakii absolutely hated Chya. As a Matoran, he once said that he would eventually kill Chya himself, but he had no idea that that would actually happen in the end. :The members of the Turaga High Council: Apparently, the High Council greatly respects Dlakii and his abilities. On numerous occasions, they asked him to take the post of the ruler of Port Spirit, but Dlakii has refused every time. Others to be added eventually Equipment *'As a Matoran:' Bow, Shield of Kualus *'As a Toa:' Solar Bow *'As a Turaga:' Rapier Kanohi *'As a Matoran:' Powerless White Kakama *'As a Toa:' Silver Great Avohkii *'As a Turaga:' Silver Noble Avohkii In The Newsroom, he also has the five spinny Kanohi obtained from his time on BZPower: the Vahi, Avohkii, Huna, Rahaga head, and Olmak. Powers and Traits Dlakii's powers can be summed up in Lewajohnson's statement of "a high-powered Turaga of Light"; being the Turaga of Light, he is capable of creating and controlling light. So far, he has been seen using his power to fire laser beams, summon jagged "lightning" strikes from above, generate a soft glow to navigate caves, and unleash a devastating storm of light. Having originally been a Ko-Matoran, Dlakii still retains resistance to the cold. He remains a master swordsman and archer, resulting in him posessing lethal skill and accuracy. However, nowadays he rarely chooses to use a bow. Physiology Physically, Dlakii differs slightly from the average Turaga. He is considerably faster and stronger, and his control of his element is at or beyond the level of a Toa; why this is so, no-one knows. Also, his lower legs (in contrast to the normal skinny Turaga legs) are thicker and are plated with silver armour. As a consequence, Dlakii is not afflicted with the jerky elderly movements common in Turaga, but more like a Toa. Similarly, his voice does not sound aged at all; rather, it is little different from his time as a Toa. These factors will be proven truly evident in the animated chapters of The Unknown Turaga III: The Flames of War. Trivia *Turaga Dlakii, as a character, predates nearly all other comic characters in existence, having originally been created in late 2003. Needless to say, in his early stages he looked completely different, as stated above. *The character of Dlakii existed long before Greg Farshtey even deemed the existence of a Turaga of Light to be plausible. *In the animated, voiced finale of The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons, Dlakii was voiced by Turaga Dlakii, his namesake and creator. Turaga Dlakii did not alter his voice in any way for the character. External Links *[http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Dlakii Dlakii at the BZPower Comics Wiki] Category:Characters